


Alles begann mit diesem Cabrio

by MioneOnAVespa



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Ein Sommernachtstraum, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioneOnAVespa/pseuds/MioneOnAVespa
Summary: In der Episode "Ein Sommernachtstraum" kommt Franz nach der Begragung der Sozialarbeiterin angetrunken aus der Wirtschaft. Ivo hört in Franz´Auto leise Musik. Hier der Vorschlag, wie sich die Scene entwickelt haben könnte.
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Kudos: 13





	Alles begann mit diesem Cabrio

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe letztens die Folge "Ein Sommernachtstraum" gesehen und kam an Franz wunderschönem Cabrio nicht vorbei.   
> Und da ich die Scene zu schön fand, in der es auftauchte, erscheint es hier als Ausgangspunkt. Irgendwie hatte sich diese Idee in meinem Kopf festgesetzt und ich musste sie einfach aufschreiben.  
> Ich hoffe diese kleine Momentaufnahme gefällt euch. Über Kritik -positiv wie negativ- freue ich mich!

Gemächlich schlendert Franz aus der Wirtschaft. Er läuft über den Vorplatz zu seinem Cabrio, das mit offenem Verdeck geparkt steht. Ivo sitzt auf der Beifahrerseite und hört leise klassische Musik. Franz hockt sich neben die Tür uns spricht ihn an: „Du des wor nix. Lass uns heimfahren!“ Ivo lächelt ihn von schräg unten müde und entspannt an. „Ich fahr, du hast zu viel intus.“

Doch bewegt er sich keinen Millimeter. Viel mehr schaut er Franz in die Augen und scheint zu überlegen. Franz nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab und überbrückt die fehlenden Zentimeter, um seine Lippen ganz sanft und doch unkoordinierter als geplant auf Ivos zu drücken. Eigentlich rechnet er mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige. Womit er nicht rechnet ist fast kopfüber in sein Auto zu stürzen, da Ivo nach kurzem Zögern ihn am Nacken packt und den Kuss rasant beschleunigt und vertieft. Schwer atmend löst sich Franz schließlich, nachdem er irgendwie sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hat. Die Autotür ist dann doch recht schmerzhaft an seinem Bauch, nun da er gezwungenermaßen aus seiner hockenden in eine stehende Position gewechselt ist, um Ivo ausreichend entgegen zu kommen. Er will etwas sagen, doch Ivo grinst nur schelmisch und schwingt sich auf den Fahrersitz. Franz grinst und lässt sich schnell auf den frei gewordenen Sitz gleiten. Ivo grinst eindeutig zweideutig und zieht Franz noch einmal zu einem schnellen Kuss zu sich, um dann den Motor anzulassen und das sonst so wiederstrebende Cabrio mit quietschenden Reifen vom Parkplatz auf die Straße zu zwingen.

Schweigend fahren sie durch das spätnächtliche München bis sie vor Franz Wohnung angekommen sind. Gemeinsam klappen sie das Verdeck hoch und schleichen dann so schnell und leise wie möglich zu Franz Wohnung, um dessen Nachbarn nicht zu alarmieren. Dabei sind sie allerdings nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, da sie auf jedem Treppenabsatz anhalten, da einer von beiden seine Finger nicht vom anderen lassen kann. Doch endlich haben sie es geschafft. Franz schließt mit einiger Mühe, durch den Alkohol und die Ablenkung die Ivos Hand hervorrufen, die gemeinerweise den Weg zu seinem Schritt gefunden hat, die Tür auf.

Kaum hat er den Schlüssel aus seinem Schloss befreit, findet er sich auf der Innenseite seiner Tür von zwei stahlharten Händen an den Handgelenken und einem festen Körper vor sich festgenagelt. Er kann nur noch ergeben die Augen schließen und sich seinem Partner öffnen, der verzweifelt an seinen Klamotten und auch an seinen Haaren zieht, um ihre Lippen und Körper immer näher, immer heißer und immer drängender aneinander zu pressen. „Hat der Carlo aso Recht g´habt? Mir a Traumpaar?“, schnauft Franz, als er es schafft seine Lippen von Ivos los zu reißen. Dieser lacht überrascht auf. „Mir? A Traumpaar? Sog a mal wie viel Bier hast gesoffen?“

Das wirkt wie eine kalte Dusche. Franz fängt an sich zu wehren und schiebt Ivo von sich. Dieser versteht nicht, was passierte und will Franz wieder an sich ziehen. Doch der wehrt ihn mit nun eiskaltem Blick ab: „Aha, so denkt der feiner Herr also. Bin i net gut genug?“ Ivo starrt ihn entgeistert an und sagt dann ganz langsam: „Wa…? Wie kommst du darauf?“ Franz zwängt sich wütend vorbei und stürmt in die Küche, um hektisch ein Glas Wasser herunter zu stürzen. An die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt starrt er Ivo weiter wütend an, der nun ebenfalls wütend in die Tür stürmt. „Wo hakts bei dir nu jetz´ wieder? Bist ja schlimmer als a Frau!“ Franz knallt das Glas neben sich auf die Platte und brüllt los: „Was bei mir is? Bist du noch gescheit? Glaubst du ich küss jeden Kerl der mir vor die Flinte läuft? Für wen hältst du mich? Ach verschwind einfach. I kann nicht mehr.“ Und damit fällt er in sich zusammen und schlurft erschöpft zu seinem Bett.

Das Ivo ihm verwirrt langsam folgt, merkt Franz in seiner Erschöpfung nicht mehr. Er zieht vor dem Fußende einfach Hemd und Hose aus und ließ sich in Unterwäsche einfach auf die Decke fallen. _War auch so warm genug. Und wenn nicht, wen stört es schon? Sein Herz fror so schon, da waren die Zehen auch egal._

Ivo steht verstört im Türrahmen und versucht das Bild, dass sich ihm bietet in sich zu verarbeiten. Zunächst hat Franz ihn mit ganzer Leidenschaft geküsst, doch auf einmal ist er wütend abgerauscht. _Ob es an seinem Kommentar lag? Franz hatte doch nicht? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das wäre… Ja was eigentlich? Eigentlich wäre es doch ganz schön, wenn er recht gehabt hätte, der Carlo._

Der stolze Mann gibt sich einen inneren Ruck und beschließt alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. So leise es ihm eben möglich ist, zieht auch er seine Klamotten aus und lässt sie, genau wie sein Partner, einfach fallen. Dann stolpert er vorsichtig über die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke und setzt sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Leise spricht er Franz an: „Du Franz. Das war doch nicht so gemeint. Ich hab mich mehr erschrocken, weil ich eigentlich erst nu realisiert hab, wie recht der Carlo eigentlich doch hat. Simmer wieder gut?“ Franz dreht den Kopf aus seinem Kissen und versuchte streng auszusehen, doch mit seinem zerrauften Haar und dem müden Zug um die Augen wirkt es nicht so, wie er wohl geplant hatte. „Du bist en Arsch? Des weist´ hoffentlich.“, damit bricht er ab und fängt an zu grinsen, „und nu komm her, ich will schlafen. Wehe du schnarchst!“ Franz rutscht zur Seite und Ivo schlüpft vorsichtig zu ihm, um die Decke über sie beide zu ziehen. Franz kuschelt dankbar den Kopf auf dem Kissen neben Ivos Schultern, während Ivo seinen Arm um Franz Brust schlang. Gemeinsam kuscheln sie sich noch unter der Decke gemütlich aneinander, und während Franz (und auch Ivos) Herz einen kleinen Sprung machen, schliefen sie zufrieden ein in dem Wissen, das egal was passieren würde sie doch jedes Mal wieder ihre Dispute friedlich beenden konnten.


End file.
